User blog:SforHope/New 52, Convergence, DC TV/Movies and Arkham Games
A lenghty rant about what's happening in Comics and Medias around DC. Feel free to skip the ones you don't care about. On the Comics: In a couple of months a "storm" is coming. Convergence. A limited series that will revisit the old eras of DC, and will give some people around here a headache. But most importantly, it will end the "brand" New 52, just because there will be only 25 titles remaining from the 52 that started in 2011. Personally, I don't care, but some people have been asking, what does it all mean? Are we going to have Pre-Flashpoint, Pre-ZH and Pre-CoIE universes just hanging around and confusing readers? For nostalgia, I'd like to see what Convergence has to offer, but in the long term, it seems rather impractical. Help? Anybody? On the TV/Movies: Now, on the massive medias, DC has been rising. I don't follow any of the series, but people seem to like them a lot. I know for a fact that Arrow and Flash are doing pretty well. Gotham seems to be having ups and downs, but I haven't heard anything about Constantine, nor good or bad. So I ask you, how are you enjoying the series so far? There seems to be talk about a Supergirl series and an Atom one as well, and I think is cool to have those names coming up. The more people realizes that not all comic characters are Bats and Sups or Spidey and Wolvie; the better. Speaking of which, have you seen Momoa's Aquaman? Good lord, he's a scary dude. I'm not sure what to think, except that he isn't exactly what The Big Bang Theory has been bullying all this time. All in all, I'm eager to see the DC movies that are "coming soon" and not soon enough. On the Videogames: Now, in June, the end for the "Arkham" slogan arrives. Arkham Knight promises to rival or even surpass A. City. I'm concerned about the story they are creating. A new villain, outside from comic sources is not and easy endeavour. Arkham Asylum was a massive hit as it was the first and one-of-a-kind sort of game that blew everyone's minds. To see, and "be" the character from the comic books, was just amazing. Arkham City expanded upon the universe and material created in the first one and stablished the game as the best super-hero game ever. Then came "Origins". Something that failed to fill expecteations but managed to keep the fire going until the team from the first two came up with the fourth one. I feel like the first two games were successfull because of the team and the main concept. Imagine having Paul Dini, Kevin Conroy, Mark Hamill and Arleen Sorkin back, just like in the BTAS, but this time doing the stuff from comic books in a videogame, with a brand new team of developers! Even just reading it, feels awesome. Origins is the black sheep that doesn't even deserve to be mentioned. And now, Arkham Knight comes from the same team of developers from the first two, but without Dini, Hamill and Sorkin. If Knight is going to surpass City, then the effort put in this project must be commendable. For the looks of it, seems like it won't disappoint, and in the end, all I can think to reassure myself is: "It can't be worse than Origins". So there, just sharing some thoughts about DC. If I'm wrong, do let me know...don't be shy. P.S. I forgot to mention the Harley Queen hysteria, but that is subject for another rant. Category:Blog posts